little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mer-Digidestined 3: Adventures in Atlantis
Third and final sequel to "The Little Mer-Digidestined." Two months after Larxene and Mummymon's defeat, the two villains escape their ice prison and with their goons, seek revenge against Yolei and her family and friends even more by discovering Atlantis' elemental power source, the Book of Elements. And when Larxene and Mummymon steal the book with Mufasa's evil brother, Scar's, help, it's up to Yolei and her family and friends, both land and sea-wise, to journey to Atlantis within the Bermuda Triangle, and with the help of the Pure Elementals, save the ill Mark and Susie, Atlantis, and the world from the wrath of the evil Elemental Masks and Titans. Original cast from the first two stories, except Arukenimon, Makuramon, and Vademon, returns. New cast Returning villains: Larxene (Kingdom Hearts 3), Mummymon, Puppetmon, Piedmon (Digimon), and Undertow (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) Evil king of Atlantis: Scar (The Lion King; As an anthro lion) Good king of Atlantis: Mufasa (The Lion King; As an anthro lion) Queen of Atlantis: Sarabi (The Lion King; As an anthro lioness) Pure Elementals: Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and Ampharos (Pokemon; Their powerful forms are their Primal and Mega forms respectively) Evil Elemental Masks: Rok-Ko, Wa-Wa, Py-Ro, and Lo-Lo (Crash Bandicoot) Evil Elemental Titans: Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, and Tornado Titan (Hercules) Guardian of Atlantis and the Bermuda Triangle our heroes befriend from Angie's sob story: Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Musical numbers 1 Swim This Way (From "Kingdom Hearts 2") (When Yolei and her family and friends celebrate Yolei and Ken's twelfth wedding anniversary) 2 I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way (From "Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure") (When Lucy and Fred are having their first date on land with their friends and families' help) 3 Yolei's Lullaby (Parody of "Grandma's Lullaby" from "The Land Before Time 4") (When Yolei comforts Lucy while coping with Mark and Susie falling mysteriously ill) 4 No Fear (From "The Swan Princess") (When Yolei and her friends and family agree to go to Atlantis to save Mark, Susie, Atlantis, and the world) 5 It Takes All Sorts (From "The Land Before Time 4") (When Yolei and her friends and family befriend the Pure Elementals along with Mufasa and Sarabi, learning they're on the same quest on saving their loved ones, Atlantis, and the world) 6 You're Only Second Rate (From "Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar") (When Larxene, Mummymon, and Scar imprisons Mufasa and Sarabi) 7 Shall We Dance (From "The King and I (1999)") (In the very end when Yolei and her family and friends, after they save Mark and Susie, Atlantis, and the world, celebrate their victory on land and sea) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Swim This Way (The Little Mer-Digidestined 3 Version) Chapter 2: Larxene, Mummymon, and their Goons' Revenge Seeking/Meeting Scar Chapter 3: Lessons of Atlantis/Lucy and Fred's First Date Chapter 4: The Book of Elements Stolen/Chaos Befalls the World (The Little Mer-Digidestined 3 Version) Chapter 5: Mark and Susie Fall With a Mysterious Illness/Yolei Comforts Lucy Chapter 6: Discovering the Cure/Going to the Bermuda Triangle (The Little Mer-Digidestined 3 Version) Chapter 7: Meeting Escargoon/Lucy's Sob Story Chapter 8: Finally at Atlantis/Befriending Mufasa, Sarabi, and the Pure Elementals Chapter 9: Larxene, Mummymon, Scar, and their Goons Take Control/The Evil Elemental Masks and Titans Awaken Chapter 10: Getting the Book Back and Final Battle/Restoring Atlantis and the World (The Little Mer-Digidestined 3 Version) Chapter 11: Saving Mark and Susie/Ending For original story: The Little Mer-Digidestined For sequel: The Little Mer-Digidestined 2: Return to the Sea Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies